Channeling
Channeling is the ability to draw power from natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. But in that case, a witch who wants to cast a spell must have some object from that other witch/warlock. Using too much energy from the elements (water, earth, air, fire) can kill a witch. It is first seen in The Sacrifice. Witches can channel powers of more witches at once as witnessed in Know Thy Enemy when Bonnie Bennett used the powers of 100 dead witches. List of Users Note: Almost all witches in the series have used this form of witchcraft by simply drawing from the elements or cosmic events. 'Bonnie Bennett ' Bonnie has troughout the show channeled different natural or unnatural occurences in order to perform powerful spells. In order to kill Klaus at the time when he seeked to kill Elena in order to break The Hybrid Curse, Bonnie turned to the Spirits in order to channel their power, or more precisely the power of a 100 witches. As they empowered her with their magic, she felt the pain of every witch who burned at the stake.Later on,she was imbued with incredible power, which gave her enough strength to perform various high-level spells such as a resurrection spell and the one to kill an original. Later on,she was stripped of this power due to going against the balance of nature in order to resurrect Jeremy. In Season 4, after finally being abandoned by the Spirits for her sins against nature, Bonnie unknowingly turned to one of the darkest known types of magic called Expression. She discovered that she could draw godlike power from a massacre of 12 that marked the earth with mystical energy,though she did not know about the needed massacres for this,until later on,when she accidentally discovered that Expression was actually dark. However, she still continued to practice such magic, which gave her massive power troughout the entire season. As the expression triangle was slowly completed, Bonnie’s magic grew as each time a massacre was performed, she could draw more and more unnatural power from the blood sacrifices,to a point where she could heal herself, perform powerful locator spells and eventually take down the most powerful supernatural beings in existence. In ''The Walking Dead'', Bonnie linked the expression triangle to channel it's full power but lied to Silas that she required a full moon to drop the veil. However, she instead channeled the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, her extremely powerful ancestor who created the other side and the fully completed and linked expression triangle. This gave her enough power to drop the veil to the supernatural purgatory, though she only did so inside the perimeters of the expression triangle.When she decided to resurrect Jeremy, Bonnie channeled the Spirits, the dark magic she practiced as well as expression. She mixed those three opposing magics together and such channeling of great power proved itself too much for her body to handle,therefore she died,but still managed to complete the spell. In ''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'', Bonnie uses traditional magic and channels the eclipse,a powerful celestial event in order to open a portal between the mortal plane and the dimension that she,Damon and Kai were trapped in. Luka Martin Luka taught Bonnie to do this. She gave him her necklace, and he gave her his bracelet. Those objects work like talismans. They have lifted a lot of leaves using each other's energy. After that Jeremy came, so Luka forgot his bracelet. Later in the episode Bonnie used her own power plus his power by channeling to open the tomb to save Jeremy who's in it. At the same time Luka felt weaker and he fell on the floor. After some time she got a nose bleed and she was unable to continue. In The Last Dance, Bonnie channeled the powers of 100 dead witches to kill Klaus, but she used all of her energy so it killed her, although it was temporary cause she cast the spell before to fake her death. Qetsiyah An ancient and extremely powerful witch,Qetsiyah was shown to be able to fully control and channel power from different natural occurences.One example of this would be her mind-linking spell trough which she neutralized Silas' mental powers by linking him to his doppelganger,Stefan.She performed this spell in a circle of herbs,from which she drew power. She also channeled the power of her human-bone necklace in order to locate Amara,who at the time acted as the anchor to the other side.Later on,after being asked to make Bonnie the new anchor,Qetsiyah drew massive power from the blood of three doppelgangers,nature's way of balancing out an immortal's existence.It however remains unknown on what kind of natural occurence she used to create immortality & the other side - her two biggest achievements. Esther Mikaelson Esther was an extremely powerful witch,commonly known for her creation of vampires.It was shown that she heavily relied on channeling different natural objects & occurences for this spell.As explained by Rebekah,Esther called upon the Sun's power for life and on the white oak stake - one of nature's eternal objects - for immortality.Nature however retaliated and the same objects that Esther called upon could either harm or kill the originals. She later on channeled the power of the Gilbert ring in order to make the white oak stake indestructable.Upon her resurrection,it was shown that she channeled the entirety of the Bennett bloodline,therefore,when their bloodline was broken by Abby's death,Esther started weakening to the point of death.When she had placed the hybrid curse on her son Klaus,it was shown that she drew power from Tatia's blood and bound the curse to it,therefore,only the sacrifice of another of Amara's doppelgangers could reverse the curse. Liv Parker Liv was commonly shown to channel the Spirits of the dead witches in her spells,as she was a practicioner of spirit magic which gave her a potent amount of power,until the point of the other side's disintegration,which destroyed all contact between the living and the dead witches. However,in the finale of Season 5,Liv was forced by her brother's death to perform a powerful resurrection spell,commonly used by the Travelers.In order to channel enough power to perform the spell,Liv drew on the deaths of dozens of Travelers in order to open a gate between the living and the dead,trough Bonnie.Eventually however,all of the power she was channeling proved to be too much,as it started killing her,which forced her brother to stop the spell. Davina Claire She is a powerful harvest witch who was seen channeling various energies troughout the show to accomplish several strong spells. As an ancestral witch,she channels the power of her Ancestors and all witches consecrated in New Orleans. In her spell that resurrected Mikael she drew on the Nexus Vorti, (a powerful and extremely rare eventmsuch as the birth of a miracle baby).In the very same spell she also drew power from 4 dark objects one in particular which she used to bind Mikael to her will. Later on when she needed to disable the white oak stake,she channeled Kol/Kaleb's power for support. Ancestral Witches Ancestral witches are one of the biggest examples of channeling another witch's power.Unlike most witches,ancestral witches draw their power directly from the consecrated witches & their Ancestors. Drawing from so many dead witches gives the living witches a massive amount of power,though all of this is dependant on a powerful ritual called the Harvest,which if not performed properly in a span of one year will cut off all of the living witches from the ancestral power. Weaknesses *'﻿Fear:' As with all witch powers, if a witch if deeply afraid of something their powers will be weaker, and until they conquer their fear, their powers will remain blocked. *'Awakening:' If the user goes into a trance, breaking them from it will usually lower the intensity of the flames and will definitely stop the caster from igniting more. *'Overuse of power:' If a witch uses too much power, it will kill him/her. See also Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches